Poor Series : Poor Zhoumi
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Zhuomi dan Henry berniat akan berkunjung ke Korea. Namun, di tengah perjalan mereka bertengkar. Apakah mereka jadi ke Korea atau tidak? YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya  don't like, don't read . Awas efek sampingnya kalau baca... kekeke
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Zhoumi "**

**Pairing : Zhouri & Other member**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rating : G to K (Maybe...^^)**

**Type : Ehm,,, hehe... oneshot gak ko twoshot**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya (don't like, don't read). Awas efek sampingnya kalau baca... kekeke**

**Summary : Zhuomi dan Henry berniat akan berkunjung ke Korea. Namun, di tengah perjalan mereka bertengkar. Apakah mereka jadi ke Korea atau tidak?**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka (reader mau masuk? Gak usah aja gin ya,, aku aja yang masuk readers sekalian gak usah ^dibantai ma semua reader^)**

.

.

.

00000000000

.

.

.

"Gegeeeeeeeeee... cepaaaaaaaat!" sebuah suara melengking mengintruksi seorang namja yang sangat tinggi dengan rambut kemerahan untuk segera mengakhiri aktifitasnya.

"Ya... sebentar Henli-ah." Serunya membalas teriakan tersebut.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Henry diam menunggu dengan muka yang kesal, pipinya yang memang sudah sangat chubby menjadi menggemaskan karena dia menggembungkan pipinya. Namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi juga bisa dibilang tidak terlalu pendek itu menatap arlojinya.

.

"09.30, aish... ngapain aja sih koala jelek itu?" gerutunya dengan wajah yang sudah berlipat-lipat menahan marah.

Setengah jam berlalu tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum datang juga, dengan jengkel dan keuatan penuh dia kembali berteriak.

"Ya... Koala jeleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek. Buruan turun atau kita batalkan saja pergi ke Koreanya?" ancamnya.

Tak lama terdengar bunyi langkah yang terburu-buru menuju keasal suara tersebut.

"Yah.. jangan dibatalin dong Henli-ah." Serunya dengan wajah memohon.

"Bodo'... siapa suruh lama, ngapain aja sih?" seru namja berpipi tembem tersebut.

"Ehehehe... jangan marah dong mochi." Rayunya tak lupa sebuah cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Namja yang mendapat julan mochi tersebut hanya diam, dengan langkah menghentak dia berjalan menghampiri pintu. Namja tinggi dengan rambut kemerahan terebut mengikutinya dengan pelan, namu tiba-tiba Henri berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ya... koala jelek, bawa koperku." Perintahnya dengan nada penuh tekanan.

"Heh?" Zhoumi nampak terkejut mendengar perintah dari Henri.

"Why? Nggak mau? Baik kita batal ke Korea." Ancamnya dan segera menarik kopernya masuk kembali ke apartemen.

"Eh... i-iya..iya aku bawain." Seru Zhoumi cepat seraya menarik koper Henri.

.

Henry tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Zhoumi tersebut, "Hem... tunggu aja kesialanmu selanjutnya Zhoumi ge... siapa suruh membuatku menunggumu selama hampir dua jam." Pikirnya dan seringai kemenangan muncul di wajahnya yang imut dan putih itu.

Mereka berjalan kelar dari apartemen dengan senang, Lebih tepatnya untuk Henry karena Zhoumi terlihat kesusahan membawa dua koper yang terbilang tidak kecil itu.

"Hen...Henli-ah, bantu aku bawa dong. Suah banget nih?" pinta Zhoumi dengan memelas.

Henry berbalik dan menatp Zhoumi jengkel.

"Ya... gege, bawa dua koper aja kesusahan. Tinggal bawa aja kok, tinggal tarik gampangkan?" tanya Henry dengan muka cemberut.

"Henli-ah, susah tau bawa dua koper. Nih bawa kopermu sendiri?" seru Zhoumi jengkel dan menyerahkan koper Henry. "Loe mah enak tinggal jalan, lha aku yang bawa koper? Kesusahan tau!" kata Zhoumi dalam hati seraya berjalan meninggalkan Henri sendirian.

Henry cemberut mendengar ucapan Zhoumi, apalagi dilihatnya Zhoumi dengan cueknya berjalan meninggalakannya tanpa memperdulikannya. Airmatanya hampir jatuh melihat itu semua, dengan sekali hentak ditariknya kopernya kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya dan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi masih asik jalan sendirian tanpa disadarinya Henry tak ada di belakangnya.

"Henli-ah, kita beli minuman dulu yuk?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Merasa tak mendapat sahutan dia kemali berbicara.

"Henli-ah, mau tidak kita beli minum dulu?" katanya lagi.

Tapi Henry tetap tak menyahut, merasa heran tak ada sahutan Zhoumi menoleh kebelakangan dan seketika dia langsung melongo tak melihat Henry di belakangnya. "Aduh pasti tuh anak marah dan balik lagi deh kedalam" pikir Zhoumi dan seketika dia berlari masuk keapartemennya tanpa memeperdulikan kopernya yang masih tertinggal di tengah jalan.

.

.

**0000000**

.

.

_**Didalam Apartemen di kamar Zhouri**_

.

.

Cklek...

.

Zhoumi menyembulkan kepalanya dan mendapati Henri yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di pojok ranjang mereka. Melihat itu Zhoumi merasa bersalah dan akhirnya dia masuk mendekati Henry.

"Henli-ah, jangan marah ya? Gege minta maaf." Ucap Zhoumi dengan pelan.

Henry hanya diam menatap gegenya itu, kemarahan masih menguasainya jadi dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Henli-ah... jangan marah dong, gege minta maaf." Ucap Zhoumi seraya menagkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"..."

"..."

"Henli-ah?" panggil Zhoumi.

Henry hanya menatap gegenya itu dengan jengkel.

"Pergi aja sendiri, dasar koala jelek." Pekik Henry, airmata sudah membasahi pipinya karena jengkel.

.

"Arggggggggghh..." Zhoumi berteriak dalam hati. "Kalau sudah kayak gini bakal susah nih bujuknya." Pikirnya frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Henli-ah, maafkan gege. Kita pergi ya? Gege bakal turutin semua kata-katanya Henli... hem?" rayunya lagi.

Henry menatap gegenya dengan penuh harap bahwa semua itu benar.

Zhoumi yang merasa mendapat signal pertanda baik langsung mengangguk menyakinkan.

"Janji?" tanya Henry menaikkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ehm... janji." Seru Zhoimi gembira sambil manutkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Henry.

"Yeeeeeee..." seru Henry senang dan langsung melompat memeluk Zhoumi.

Zhoumi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Henry yang cepat sekali berubah moodnya itu. Dia memeluk Henry dengan erat sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya sayang.

"Ayo.. sekarang kita pergi, nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." Kata Zhoumi menyudahi acara pelukannya.

"Ehm.." ucap Henry seraya mengangguk senang dan segera menarik Zhoumi untuk kembali keluar.

"Oya... gege, tadi Mimi ge sudah janji kan bakal nurutin semua kata-kata ku?" tanya Henry yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"I-iya." Jawab Zhoumi dengan sedikit tergagap, dia agak ngeri melihat tatapan mata Henry yang berbinar senang tapi mengandung sedikit keganjilan.

"Ehehe... bawa koperku." Perintah Henry mutlak.

"Eh?" seru Zhoumi kaget.

"Kenapa? Gege nggak mau?" tanya Henry

"Aaa... ma—mau kok, mau." Zhoumi menjawab dengan cepat.

"Bagus... sekarang bawa koperku dan kita langsung pergi." Ucap Henry lagi.

"A..ye,," jawab Zhoumi.

Zhoumi langsung menarik koper Henry dan menyusulnya, dia nggak mau berlama-lama takut Henry berubah pikiran dengan cepat.

.

.

_**Diluar apartemen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lho? Lho? Aduh mana nih?" gumam Zhoumi sendirian sembari matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

Henry yang melihat itu hanya diam saja, dia heran melihat Zhoumi yang mutar-mutar gak jelas .

"Mimi ge cari apa sih? Katanya takut telat?" teriak Henry tak sabar.

"Ye... Henli-ah, koper ku hilang! Jawab Zhoumi panik.

"Hah? Kok bisa? Memang tadi gege taro mana? Tanyanya lagi.

"Disini... disini saat aku masuk mengejarmu tadi." Jawab Zhoumi seraya menunjuk tempat dimana dia meletakkan tasnya.

"Dasar bego. Kau tak lihat tulisan dimana kau meletakkan kopermu mimi ge?" tanya Henry penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Eh..?" seru Zhoumi kaget dan sontak dia melihat kearah tulisan yang dimaksud Henry.

Sebuah plang bertuliskan "Dilarang meletakkan barang-barang di sini, jika barang yang anda letakkan disini hilang hubungi kami di kantor polisi" (Haha... author mgarang abis).

Zhoumi shock membaca tulisan itu.

"Aish... " seru Zhoumi frustasi.

'Bego... koala jelek, cepat kekantor polisi." Seru Henry jengkel.

Zhoumi melihat Henry dengan tatapan memohon agar dia ikut, Henry yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah... tapi sebelumnya tauh dulu koperku didalam, aku nggak mau bertindak bodoh seperti Mimi ge."

Zhoumi mengangguk dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam apartemen menemui seorang satpam dan menitipkan koper Henry padanya. Dia langsung berlari keluar lagi dan menarik tangan Henry untuk segera kekantor polisi.

.

.

(_Skip time)_

_._

_._

_**Dibandara **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Maaf,, pesawat penerbangan ke Korea...?" Seru Zhoumi panik sehingga dia tak memberika pertanyaan dengan lengkap.

"Maaf, pesawat untuk penerbangan China-Korea sudah berangkat sekitar 30 menit yang lau." Jawab petugas tersebut.

"WHATTT?" seru Zhoumi panik.

Dan dia langsung berbalik menatap Henry yang sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan marah yang meluap-luap siap meledak kapan saja.

"Maafkan aku Henli-ah?" pinta Zhoumi ddengan wajah bersalah.

"Hah... kau ceroboh sekali sih Mimi ge, aku mau memaafkanmu asal kau memenuhi permintaan ku?." Ucap Henry santai sambil menatap Zhoumi tajam.

"Baiklah, apa syarat mu?" tanya Zhoumi pasrah.

"Karna kau sudah membuatku rugi hari ini dimana tiket yang kia beli nggak berguna karena nggak jadi kita gunakan jadi kau harus membelikan tiket untuk ku ke Korea besok." Ujar Henry panjang lebar.

"Shénme?" teriak Zhoumi terkejut.

"Wèishéme ne? Nǐ bùxiǎng?" tanya Henry.

"Ah... nggak, nggak kok. Aku mau." Jawab Zhoumi cepat.

'Yah mau gimana lagi dari pada ni anak ngambek lagi.' Pikir Zhoumi 'Huhu... uangku habis untuk membeli dua tiket.' Zhoumi menangis dalam hati.

Dan dengan langkah lunglai akhirnya mereka kembali ke apartemen dengan wajah yang lesu super lusuh dan acak-acakan serta wajah frustasi.

Haha... Poor Zhoury.

.

.

**0000000**

**.**

**.**

Hah... akhirnya selesai juga, cerita yang membosankan. Maaf...

.

Ehm... untuk istilah tentang pesawat dan bandara maaf kalau ada kesalahan, saya kurang tau tentang itu semua jadi mohon maklumi kebodohan author nggak jelas ini... T.T

.

Semoga reader semuanya nggak bosan membacanya. Nggak mau banyak ngomong lagi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak reader semua berupa review^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Zhoumi "**

**Pairing : Zhouri & Other member**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rating : G to K (Maybe...^^)**

**Type : Ehm,,, hehe... oneshot gak ko twoshot**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya (don't like, don't read). Awas efek sampingnya kalau baca... kekeke**

**Summary : Zhuomi dan Henry berniat akan berkunjung ke Korea. Namun, di tengah perjalan mereka bertengkar. Apakah mereka jadi ke Korea atau tidak?**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka ****.**

.

.

.

00000000000

.

.

.

Setelah kemaren mengalami hal yang kurang menyenangkan akhirnya hari ini Zhoumi dan Henry bisa ke Korea juga. Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menju Korea. Zhoumi hanya diam, sedangkan Henry menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Zhoumi.

"Gege... masih lama ya?" tanya Henry.

"Hem... kenapa?" jawab Zhoumi.

"Aku capek, aku mau tidur." Jawab Henry.

"Tidurlah Henly-ah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat tiba nanti." Kata Zhoumi.

Henry menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Zhoumi, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dan mulai mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Zhoumi menatap tubuh mungil disampingnya, wajah yang imut dengan pipi tembem yang membuatnnya harus menerima julukan "mochi" karena memang dia mirip seperti kue mochi. Zhoumi tersenyum mengingat hal-hal yang pernah dilaluinya dengan namja manis yang sekaranga tengah terlelap di pelukannya itu.

"Hah... terkadang kau menjadi sangat menggemaskan Henly-ah, namun terkadang kau juga menjadi snagat menyebalkan seperti kemaren. Kau menyuruhku membayarkan tiket mu untuk hari ini bahkan tak puas kau menyuruhku membawkan semua barang-barangmu. Haha... tapi aku tetap menyukaimu, salah... tepatnya aku mencintaimu my mochi." Ucap Zhoumi lirih seraya mencium puncak kepala Henry dengan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian dia ikut terlelap setelah sebelumnya memberitahukan supir taxi untuk membangunkan mereka kalau sudah sampai di dorm SuJu.

Ya... saat ini mereka tengah naik taxi, bukannya karena pihak SMEnt. Tak ada yang mau menjeput mereka tapi karena mereka hanya ingin meberi kejutan ke semua member SuJu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Zhoumi terbangun saat mendengar suara supir yang memberiahukan bahawamereka sudah sampai.

Zhoumi mebangunkan Henry dengan lembut.

"Henly-ah, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya pelan

"Eng..." Henry menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya dia mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai Henly-ah, bangunlah dan segera masuk. Kau lanjutkan tidur di dalam." Kata Zhoumi sembari tersenyum kepada Henry dan di sahuti dengan anggukan oleh Henry.

Henry turun dari taxi dan berjalan dengan lemas ke arah dorm. Di belakanganya Zhoumi terlihat kerepotan dengan dua koper yang sedang di bawanya yang tentunya tak ringan serta dua tas yang dengan manis menyampir di pundaknya.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

.

.

Terdengar suara bell berbunyi di dorm super junior. Ryeowook berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat.

.

Klek

.

"Henli-ah." Teriak ryeowook dengan senang.

"Gege..." Henry juga berteriak senang dan mereka saling berpelukan.

"Sebaiknya masuk dulu, oh... ya ? mana Zhoumi mochi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Mimi-ge? Tuh di belakang." Jawab Henry seraya menunjuk kearah lorong.

Semua member SuJu serentak menoleh ke arah lorong dan mereka menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan. Mereka melihat Zhoumi berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil menyeret dua koper yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil, tas punggung yang menggembung dan peluh yang menetes membasahi bajunya serta nafas yang terengah-engah.

Siwon dan Donghae berlari menghampiri Zhoumi dan menarik kedua koper dari tangan namja malang tersebut, Donghae langsung mengambil tas punggungnya dan Zhoumi langsung bernafas lega.

Zhoumi berjalan dengan langkah oleng, Ryeowook dan Sungmin langsung berlari menghampiri namja Cina tersebut untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tepat saat mereka berdua berda di depan Zhoumi namja itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Mimiiiii...?" serentak Sungmin langsung menangkap tubuh Zhoumi sebelum bersentuhan dengan lantai.

"Ya... mochi? Kenapa Zhoumi ge sampai bisa seperti ini keadaannya?" tanya Ryeowook ke Henry.

Henry hanya menggeleng dengan tampang tak bersalahnya.

Semua member yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. "Dasar pasangan bodoh!" begitulah kiranya isi dari pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin di bantu dengan Hangeng dan Kyuhyun mengankat namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut kedalam dorm dan membaringkannya di sofa.

"Wookie-ah, ambilkan air dan lap untuk menyekanya." Perintah Leeteuk, dan Ryewook langsung berlari mengambil lap dan air.

"Hei mochi, kau apakan Zhoumi ge sampai seperti ini hah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Henry enteng.

"Ck... terus kenap dia bisa sampai seperti ini? Kenapa dia bisa membaw kopermu dan juga tas punggungmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Itu hukuman buatnya." Jawab Henry.

"Hukuman?" tanya Kangin.

"Ehm...hukuman," jawab Henry sembari mengangguk "Lagian di suadh janji untuk menuruti semua perkataanku dan aku mengatakan bahwa dia harus membawa seua barangku saat dalam perjalanan kesini." Lanjutnya lagi.

.

Plakkk

.

"Dasar bodoh." Kata Eunhyuk seraya memukul kepala Henry.

"Ya... sakit gege." Seru Henry seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yng mendpatkan pukulan dari Eunhyuk.

Mereka semua hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah lelah Zhoumi.

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih satu jam Zhoumi sadar. Semuanya langsung mengerumuninya untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Zhoumi-ah, gwaenchana? Dimana yang sakit" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ehm.. aku baik-baik saja gege, hanya sedikit capek dan lelah." Jawab Zhoumi sambil tersenyum.

"Hah… untunglah, memang kau diapakan sama si mocha Mimi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang seketika langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Henry.

Zhoumi diam dan melihat Henry sejenak, diamengambil nafas sebelum akhirnya menceritakan semuanya.

.

_Flashback_

_._

Zhoumi Pov

.

"Ugh… berat sekali barang-barang ini, Henli tega sekali menyurhku membawa semua barangnya." Ucapku kesal sambil berjalan dengan susah payah.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat kedepan, hah…. Ternyata Henry sudah tak terlihat didepan. Cepat sekali anak itu jalan.

Aku menepuk jidatku, ya tentu cepatlah dia kan nggak membawa apa-apa. Ck… kenapa aku jadi sial sekali sih dari kemaren?

Sudah kemaren batal ke Koreanya, harus kekantor polosi mengambil koper, merayu Henli yang marah, membelikan tiket untuknya, mebawkan semua barangnya. Hah…. Really poor me.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku sampai di depan lift, saat aku masuk ternyata lift berbunyi menandakan kapasitas yang kelebihan. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan aku liat memang lumayan banyak yang didalam dan sepertinya memang tak ada yang mau mengalah akhirnya aku keluar. Hem… aku menunggu aja lagi pikirku.

Sudah tiga kaliaku menunggu lift dan setiap aku masuk pasti selalupenuh akhirnya dengan perasaan jengkel karena aku yang mengalah terus dengan berat hati aku memilih alternative lain, yaitu tangga darurat.

Aku berjalan melewati tangga darurat dan dengan susah payah aku menarik dua koper yang terbilang besar itu.

Hah… baru satu lantai aja aku sudah selelah ini apalagi harus ke lantai 12?

Huh… sebaiknya aku tak memikirkan itu dari pada aku shock sendiri.

Dengan segala usaha aku mengangkat koper-koper itu dan aku sangat lelah, benar-benar lelah yang tak terkatakan hingga akhirnya ya seperti inilah aku. Pingsan, dan untuk saat aku sudah berada diantara kalian, kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Mungkin aku sudah tak bernyawa di dasar lanak tangga lantai satu.

.

Zhoumi Pov End.

.

_Flashback End_

_._

Semua diam dan mencerna cerita Zhoumi hingga akhirnya mereka semua menoleh kearah Henry dan menatap si magnae tersebut dengan garang.

Plakkk

Satu pukulan dari sungmin yang terbilang cukup sakitmendarat di kepala Henry.

"Pabbo… kau membuat Zhoumi mati heh?" Tanya Sungmin marah.

"Aish… ya Minnie ge, sakit!" pekik Henry tak terima.

"Itu balasan yang pantas buat mu mocha." Sahut Shindong

"Jangan harapa kau mendapatkan makan malam dari hari ini mocha!" Ryeowook berkata sambil berlalu kekamarnya.

Semua memandang Henry dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi dan Henry di ruang tengah.

Henry menoleh menatap Zhoumi dan memandang gegenya itu garang.

"Eh… hehe?" Zhoumi mersakan aura yang berbahaya dari Henry.

"Kau sudah membuatku benar-benar marah mimi-ge. Jangan pernah menegurku lagi." Ucap Henry marah dan dengan sekali hentak dia sudah berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi yang menatapnya kalut.

"Ya… Henli-ah, maafkan aku. Jangan bicara seperti itu." Zhoumi bangkit dan berlari mengejar Henry.

Henry tak mempedulikannya dia terus berjalan, dia benar-benar kesal pada Zhoumi. Tak dihiraukannya Zhoumi yang terus memanggilnya.

Dan akhirnya hari itu berakhir dengan kesialan bagi Zhoumi dan Henry.

Haha…. Jadinya Poor Zhoury deh.. keke ^^.

.

.

F I N

.

.

Hah… selesai juga walaupun dengan alur cerita yang memaksa.

Maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama, author lagi terkena sindrom malas yang tak hilang-hilang.

Semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan. dan maaf karena saya tidak bias menepati janji saya, sangat mohon maaf.

Special thank's for :

"_**Pipit-SungminniELFishy**__**, **__**Shiori and Shiroi**__**, **__**RizmaHuka-huka**__**, **__**Min hyorin**__**, **__**jongwoonieswife-sj**__**, **__**Sarilovesteukie**__**, **__**icha**__**, **__**Maki Kisaragi**__**, **__**lee mina**__**, **__**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**__**, **__**Kim Taena**__**, **__**Rhie chan Aoi sora**__**"**_

_**.**_

yang sudah baca dan mereview cerita ini, juga buat semua silent readernya kalo ada. Terimakasih sangatkarena sudah membaca cerita abal saya.. hehe^^.

Jangan lupa Review ya ^^ kalau berkenan .


End file.
